


My name is Ezekiel Jones

by ILoveBTSandEzekielJones



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveBTSandEzekielJones/pseuds/ILoveBTSandEzekielJones
Summary: I wasn't always Ezekiel Jones and it was a long journey to become him.





	My name is Ezekiel Jones

My name wasn’t always Ezekiel Jones. I’ve had plenty of others. Working as a thief I’ve used multiple aliases, but Ezekiel was always my favorite. Ezekiel is a cocky bastard that can’t be beaten by anyone. Ezekiel Jones doesn’t lose. Not to anyone. Not to Dragons, not to crazy immortal men, not to all-powerful sorcerers from Shakespearean plays. Ezekiel Jones is intelligent and has amazing luck. 

Min Song-hyun was not. He always lost, but never fought. He was a coward. Not like Ezekiel Jones. Min Song-hyun was a child, but not childish. Min Song-hyun had Nothing. He was pushed around and weak. He hid more than he ran. And he had the worst luck in the world.

Min Song-hyun was a young boy that was foolish. His parents were from Korea and they raised him, if you can call it that, in rural China. He tried to steal a coin from the officials that came to check their farm every month, to ensure that they were on track with the production requirements handed down by the Party. That was the first time he was acquainted with the thrill of theft, and with the sensation of the butt of a rifle coming down on your head. He tried to make excuses, apologizing profusely and in that act revealing what his true intentions had been. Like I said, Min Song- hyun was a foolish boy. The soldiers laughed at him, at the little five year old with sticky fingers. They told his parents to reprimand him or they would take him to reeducation. A they left he met the butt of a rifle for the second time.

His parents told him that this was for his own good, that they did it because they loved him. They told him that the proper punishment for one that sought property that didn’t belong to them was to lose the property that did.

They sent him outside to sleep, forcing him out of house and home, with no food, no water, not shelter, for three days

He tried, he really did, not to steal for those three days. But his parents’ punishment drove him to steal a loaf of bread from a passing merchant. He was five years old for god’s sake. But he got away with it. And that taught him something.

You only have to follow the rules of you get caught. 

Of course, Ezekiel Jones always knew that. Because that was the beginning of his existence.

Min Song-hyun was allowed back home, portraying the proper amount of guilt and repentance.

He hated every second of it. And chose to try again with the soldiers. His parents needed money and food- the rural regions were always worse off than the cities. Cities held a promise of innovation. Farms were an almost forgotten necessity.

This time he didn’t get caught by the soldiers, but by his parents. Min Song- hyun was still foolish. He was always foolish. 

They repeated the previous punishment, but lengthened it to a week. 

This pattern continued. Stealing, getting caught and punished, then stealing as a result. It continued until he turned sixteen.

When you turn sixteen you are tried as an adult with the full weight of your crimes. For Min Song- hyun’s sixteenth birthday, he was taken to a black jail. It was quite the trek to get there. He had already left his family. What did it matter anyway? He thought he was too clever for them. They tried to play by the rules. He played above them.

Black jails are something no one knows much about, except the people that have been in them and they didn’t talk about them either.

They were underground. He had been walking on the street, doing his little pickpocket routine (try to be sneaky, grab what you can, casually run away. Min Song-hyun was no Ezekiel Jones), and was caught. The soldiers had grabbed his arms and dragged him to a park and into a hole in the ground.

Then they left him. The room was completely dark, with no way to judge the passage of time. He could have been there for hours or maybe days. They gave him nothing. No one came to see him, to interrogate him, to check that he was still there. 

That was when he first learned how to get out of handcuffs. It took him hours to figure out. And then he held that knowledge close to his heart.   
That was the first time he staged an escape. He stayed, waited for the soldiers to come for him (they had to come sometime. They wouldn’t just let him die). He made himself look weak and tired (it wasn’t hard) and sprinted out as fast as he could once he saw an opportunity. Maybe it wasn’t absolutely brilliant. Maybe it wan’t a great idea. Maybe he got shot a few times. But Min Song- hyun didn’t need brilliance. He settled for survival.   
But he still died. And Samuel Kim was born in his place.

Samuel Kim was born in Ireland, a young man at the age of eighteen. 

He worked at the supermarket on the corner and lived with a group of Catholic college students. He forgot about being a thief, but not about the rush, focusing on going to school and working towards a good life.

But Samuel Kim couldn’t keep from getting drawn in by the joy of mastering a trade, of never getting caught.

One day Samuel Kim messed with the wrong people. And drew attention the attention of powerful people to himself.

And he was conned into working for the British government.

Samuel Kim hated being forced to steal. Knowing that those people who were supposed to want what was best for hundreds of thousands of people were no better than him, except for the fact that they thought they were. He hated their hypocrisy. That they would punish thieves, but force him to steal for him. maybe he screwed up a few times on purpose. maybe he took something he wasn’t supposed to. maybe he lied about failing.

Maybe he did those things a few too many times.  
And Samuel Kim was killed.

So Ezekiel Jones was born. And he is the best person that I have ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr. Please leave comments! You can request fics if you want!


End file.
